


Assurance

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Red asks a question about horror movies. MK offers his own theory.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Assurance

It was MK’s idea to have a movie night.

Well, it wasn’t really a movie night since it was still in the afternoon. Still, with the two of them dressed in sweaters and curled up on the couch together as they watched horror movies, it was still the perfect way to deal with the winter season. Red had his arm slung over MK, munching on the popcorn as he watched the movie, while MK gripped Red’s hand and looked away at all the bloody parts.

“Why are they kissing?” Red said with a nod to the on-screen couple. MK peeked to see that, yeah, the two teenagers were kissing. “I mean, I really don’t get that in these movies. Wouldn’t their time be better spent running away?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know? Mei always complains about this too. But…” He squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. “Maybe they just want assurance that they aren’t going to lose each other at that moment." On-screen, the two stopped kissing and started running. A minute later, MK had to look away from one of them being killed. "And they see that as the best way.”

Red had gone still. MK watched as he considered this.

“Makes sense…” he finally said, turning his gaze to MK. They sat there for a little while, Red just considering him.

Finally, MK moved to close the distance. His heart sped up when Red kissed back and let out a happy little hum. This was nice. This was really nice-

Then Pigsy slammed a rake into Red’s head and promptly ruined the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts!


End file.
